Red
by Ginny-the-Werewolf
Summary: Why does the colour red interest Harry Potter so much? See a day in each season fall, winter, spring, and summer of Harry Potter’s eighth year, and find out why Harry is so fascinated with the colour red. HarryGinny. Warning: Major fluff.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Not mine.

****

**Hey everyone! Here is another one shot! Just to clarify something, what I mean by Harry's eighth year is that it follows DH and is after Harry's defeat of Voldemort, and he returns to Hogwarts to retake his seventh year.**

Red

Harry Potter liked the colour red. It was a very good colour. It was also one of the colours of Gryffindor. But there was another reason that Harry enjoyed the shade that was red. It was probably the biggest reason that Harry so loved the colour red. But what is that reason? Well you're about to find out…  
_  
- Fall - _

Harry sat, leaning against a tree on the grounds of Hogwarts. The tree was situated a few feet away from the Black Lake. It was easy to see, if you looked around the expansive grounds, that it was fall. All the trees were changing colours, the previously green leaves turning magnificent colours of red, orange, yellow and other colours. The leaves littered the green grass all around the whole castle.

Not very far away from Harry sat Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend. Her legs were propped up in front of her, a book and parchment leaning against them. She held a quill in her hand as her eyes raced along the parchment, reading the work she already had finished.

Her hair was up in a messy bun. Loose hairs fell down and framed her face. She didn't realize it, but Harry found her hair quite captivating. He couldn't resist staring at it. Something about her fire red hair in a bun, messed up like it was, drew him in. He wanted very badly to reach out and untangle her hair and run his hands through it.

He thirsted for the feeling of her silky hair against his hands, gliding through his fingers. He had a feeling that if he kept staring, he might start drooling.

A soft breeze picked up and above Harry and Ginny the tree rustled. A single leaf fell slowly to the ground. It was a red leaf, identical to the colour of Ginny's hair. It landed gracefully next to her, but she took no notice. She continued to scribble on the parchment, Harry's eyes still trained on her hair.

When the wind had blown again, the parchment slipped form underneath her quill. She stood up, putting down her books, and grabbed her parchment. A few more hairs had been pulled from her loose bun, and Harry watched, entranced, as she tucked them behind her ear. He didn't notice her turning to face him, or the amused look on her face.

"Harry," she asked, he could hear the laughter in her voice, "Why are you staring at me?"

Harry looked away from her hair and focused on her red lips. He saw them moving and heard the beautiful sound of her voice coming from her red lips. He remembered the feeling of her soft, smooth lips moving against his. He pulled his eyes away and fixed his eyes on her full face.

"I love your hair," Harry said bluntly. He blushed slightly, realizing what he just said.

She had faint red patches on her cheeks as she spoke, "Alright," she was rather unsure how to respond to that.

She turned back to her homework, still blushing slightly. Once she did, Harry's eyes found Ginny's hair yet again. He had to will his hand to stay still and not reach out and stroke her hair, run his hands through it. It was so red, not a dark red, like auburn, but a bright red. It was the colour of flames, like the flames in the Gryffindor common room's fireplace.

As she bent her head down to her work, more strands of hair came out from behind her ears. Not able to resist himself, he leaned over and tucked the hair back behind her ear. Ginny looked up from her paper. She gave a small smile, what Harry previously said still on her mind.

It was true; Harry did love the colour red, especially when it was the colour of Ginny's hair.  
_  
-Winter-_

Harry laughed as he fell back onto the snow. He picked himself up to a sitting position and leaned against a tree. It was not far from the Black Lake, which was frozen over. The whole Hogwarts grounds were covered in a white blanket of snow.

It was December, a few days before Christmas, but it was Christmas break. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all stayed at Hogwarts. They were currently participating in a vicious snowball fight. Harry had called himself out for a break to catch his breath for a few moments.

He had been chasing his girlfriend, Ginny, when he had slipped in the snow, landing on his bum. That's when he decided to sit out for a little while.

He smiled as he watched Ginny run, then come to a stop, holding a freshly made snowball in her hand. She was so beautiful and her hair…He long hair lay straight and smooth. It was still the same ever-vibrant red. She wasn't wearing a hat and her hair covered her ears.

Suddenly, it started snowing again and pure white snowflakes fell from the sky. They landed on Ginny's coat and on her hair. The white stood out dramatically against her ruby hair. She looked up and saw it was snowing. Dropping the snowball from her hand, she stuck out her tongue and tilted back her head. She was catching the crystalline flakes on her tongue.

Laughing, she then started spinning on the spot. Her red hair fanned out behind her, spinning with her, like a red sheet. She continued twirling, not noticing Ron and Hermione still competing in their snowball fight. Nor did she notice Harry watching her spin on the spot so intently.

She abruptly stopped spinning and her hair fell back into place when a stray snowball from Ron and Hermione's fight hit her. Harry watched as she, obviously very dizzy, tipped over into the snow. He smiled and laughed as she slowly sat up.

Hearing his laugh, she looked over to Harry and stuck her tongue out at him causing him to laugh harder. He stopped laughing when he was hit square in the face by a snowball. Wiping the wet, cold snow off his face, he looked to see Ginny still sitting on the ground. She was laughing very hard, her head back, her face facing the sky. Her crimson red hair was hanging down, the ends touching the snow lightly.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched her laugh. Eventually she sobered up and Harry shot a snowball at her. It hit her on the shoulder.

Standing up, she made another snowball. Harry too, stood up. He, however, had to duck as another stray snowball came flying from Ron or Hermione, which he couldn't tell. Ginny laughed and threw another snowball at him. Harry dodged it and reached down making one of his own. He straightened up and looked at Ginny. She had turned slightly to say something to Ron and Hermione. The back of her head was open for him to hit.

Taking aim, Harry shot the snowball. It hit her right in the back of her head and she turned quickly. As she did, her hair whipped behind her, the red flying through the air, and the snow on her red hair flying off.  
She narrowed her eyes, seeing it was Harry, but he could see the amusement on her face. Before Harry could register what she was doing, she ran, heading towards him. Her fiery hair once more flying behind her, she ran into him, tackling him the ground.

She giggled as she landed directly on top of him. Her red hair fell down around them, her face inches away from his. Her breath was hot on his face. Her lips were bright red against her flushed face, but her cheeks were pink from the cold. Ginny leaned closer, Harry felt her cherry red hair tickling his face.

"Oi! Can we get this snowball fight on with?" Ron yelled, breaking the moment.

Ginny jumped off Harry and he stood up next to her as she crouched down making another snowball. She stood back up, and pulled her arm back and launching the snowball. Her hair swung slightly as she threw it. It hit Ron right in the face; Ginny wasn't a chaser for nothing.

Oh yes; now the fight was on. Ron and Hermione both started stocking up on ammunition, Ginny doing the same. As Ginny bent down to make more snowballs, her hair caught his eye for what seemed the millionth time that day. Yes, Harry still loved her red hair.  
_  
-Spring-_

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry Potter sat, in one of the big red chairs. His chin was in his hand as he stared blankly. To the common passer-by, it would seem that he was in a deep stupor, but really, he was staring into the corner of the room, deeply immersed in his thoughts.

In the corner that Harry was watching so intently, sat Ginny Weasley. She sat, leaning against the rain-splattered window. She tapped her quill on the table she sat at in a very bored fashion. The red of her hair contrasted greatly against the grey of the rainy April afternoon.

Ginny might look tired, bored, and relatively grumpy to most people, but not to Harry. To Harry, she never looked more beautiful. There was just something about the way her vibrant hair fell around her face in a curtain of scarlet. She had an unmatched beauty about how her hair, which hung down over her shoulders, rose and fell with her chest with each breath.

There was something, a beauty that no other could rival, by the way her hair seemed to make her uninterested face shine, glow. To Harry, it gave her a presence that outmatched any other girl. To Harry, with her red hair, her red-hot temper, and her fiery personality, she was simply perfect.

All that mattered to Harry was to keep staring at Ginny, to admire the strawberry coloured hair of the girl he loved so deeply. He ignored the pointed looks Hermione was giving him for not doing the work she and Ron were doing. He just continued to watch Ginny.

It was clear to Harry that Ginny wanted to go outside. She wanted to run around in the rain, feel the raindrops on her freckled skin, yet she sat inside, not doing her homework, just like Harry. She however contented herself with staring around impassively, tapping her quill to a random beat. She didn't stare at Harry like Harry stared at her.

It wasn't until she turned, feeling eyes on her, that she saw Harry staring at her. She blushed at his unfaltering gaze, turning back to the window.

Harry, when Ginny looked at him, found her brown eyes. He looked at them with the same adoring stare he had accustomed to her hair. When she turned away, rosy patches appearing on her cheeks, he continued his silent adoration of what was Ginny. His eyes fell upon her ruby hair, which was once more a red veil around her head. Nothing had changed; he still loved her red hair.  
_  
-Summer-_

Harry Potter watched, laughing, as Ginny Weasley ran. She ran swiftly away from him, but since he was chasing her, that made sense. Ginny was laughing as well. Harry fell back from the chase just to watch her. Her laughter rang through the Hogwarts grounds, a beautiful, melodious music to his ears.

It was a beautiful June afternoon, and at that moment, there were no worries. Exams for the year were finished. The sun was shining brightly; wispy clouds lightly veiled the blue sky. Birds sang, the Giant Squid came to the surface of the Black Lake, trees swayed in the breeze, and Ginny ran.

Ginny ran, still laughing happily. Her red hair trailed after her, long and flowing. It seemed to sparkle in the bright sunlight. Whenever Ginny moved or turned, it followed, and endless shadow of red.

When Ginny would turn to Harry, he would see the sparkle in her glowing brown eyes. Her red, tender lips would stretch in her joyous laugh. Her cherry red hair would be thrown back as she tilted her head and laughed to the blue sky.

Harry still stood there, as though frozen, Ginny still ran. The thoughts came and passed in Harry's head quickly, followed by new ones. He watched as Ginny stopped and sat down against the tree near the lake. She leaned against it, breathing heavily, catching her breath from the run.

The tree shaded her slightly, but the sun still shown onto her skin, illuminating it. Her hair shone in the sun's pure light. She looked up to Harry, and the light moved against the red of Ginny's hair. As the sun's rays hit her hair, it seemed to glitter with gold, as though gold specks had been dusted atop her hair.

As Harry looked at Ginny's hair, he smiled at the red and gold of it – Gryffindor colours. Ginny's hair shone with the colours of a true Gryffindor, just what she was.

She stood up, having caught her breath, and walked over to Harry. She grinned, a playful, mischievous smile dawning on her rose red lips. She came close, until she was inches from him, her sweet scent filled Harry's smell, his senses enticed.

"Catch me if you can, Potter. Catch your snitch," she murmured to him, her soft, warm breath tickled his face.

He grinned as she turned and ran away, swiftly.

It had been one day in the end of April that Ginny started being Harry's snitch. Harry and Ginny had taken to running around outside, chasing each other, when Ginny announced that she was the snitch and Harry was the seeker. If Harry was such a great seeker, he had to catch her. They had been continuing this playfully whenever they were outside. Now was one of those times.

As she ran, her hair caught the breeze by her swift running. The red flowed behind her yet again. It was a beautiful red blanket, whipping in the wind. It was the colour red, or a cherry, or a strawberry, or a ruby. It was a brilliant red.

And yet, it was still true, through the whole year, it didn't change. Harry Potter was still absolutely fascinated and intrigued by his true love, Ginny Weasley's, beautiful red hair. Yes, that probably was the biggest reason Harry loved the colour red so much.

**Finite**

--

**A/N: Okay, yeah, that's all! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
